


Demon Eyes

by jflop



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Tried, No Smut, Self-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflop/pseuds/jflop
Summary: When Aizawa's adopted child goes to UA, things don't go as smoothly as Y/N think. They have to navigate becoming a hero AND being a teenager? Wack bro. When Y/N catches feeling for the prestigious Shouto Todoroki, becomes friends with the class idiots and almost dies a few times, they wonder how their Dad survived 3 years of this.
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. "Why Thank You, Kinda-Brother"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!! Welcome to my first ever fic!! This fic uses gender-neutral pronouns (I see you enby's) and does contain swearing. But no smut!! How do y'all write that shit? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction that I lowkey wrote for myself.

_"Here we go"_

You walk up to the huge door of class 1A. Surely, he should be in there, right? You knock on the door, and then, using all your courage, confidently open it. As if on cue, all 20 pairs of eyes flick to your face, looking you up and down, taking you in. 

"Ah, great, you're here"

You look over to see your adopted father wriggle out of a large orange sleeping bag. He stands up and gestures for you to come in. You realise that you've been standing awkwardly at the doorway for a minute. Your face goes slightly red and you walk towards your Dad, every step echo across the unusually silent room.

"Class 1A, let me introduce you to your newest member, Y/N Aizawa, but just call them Y/N, so it's less confusing" Your Dad says.

A gasp comes from a girl at the front, Mina Ashido you think her name is.

"Sensei!! You never told us you had a kid?!" Ashido says, sounding offended.

The class collectively roll their eyes.

"Yes, he did" A blonde boy with a lightning bolt in his hair says, "He said, 'My kid is joining this class soon, so if I hear one word of negativity towards them come from your mouth, there will be severe consequences' Remember?"

You laugh quietly to yourself, knowing that is defiantly something he would say.

"And that statement still stands" He says, narrowing his eyes "Well, that's done, Y/N go sit down. They're a seat near the back, the one behind Todoroki and next to Shinsou"

You grin and weave through the rows of tables to sit down next to your kinda-brother. He grins at you and waves his hands around dramatically.

"Welcome, to class 1A" he says dramatically.

You can practically hear the Jurassic park music in the background.

"Why thank you, kinda-brother" You say back, equally as dramatically.

Hitoshi's face scrunches in displeasure at hearing the nickname you gave him. It'd been only a few years ago when you had met Hitoshi and started calling him 'kinda-brother'. It had been after he told you about how your dad was the reason, he kept working to become a hero. You jokingly talked about Aizawa adopting him, before you saw the look of hope flash quickly across his face. You, of course, told your dad and ever since he had met Hitoshi, he has had a soft spot for the purple hair insomniac. 

"So, are you scared about joining the one and only class 1A? If you are, I guess I could show you the ropes, I'm kind of an expert at this point" Hitoshi says with a confident smirk.

"Of course I'm not! Also, that's some tough talk for someone who called me at 3 in the morning asking about how to 'not look like you are about to murder your classmate'" You snap back.

He goes slightly red and looks around with a panicked expression.

"Y/N! I told you that that conversation never leaves the phone!" He says in panicked whispered.

You laugh and turn around to see the blonde, lightning bolt kid very close to your face. You jump slightly and lean back.

"Uhhhhh, hi?" You say awkwardly.

"Oh my god, Kaminari, personal space" Hitoshi say, pulling Kaminari towards him, away from you.

"Oh, yeah sorry" Kaminari laughs "I just thought I would introduce myself to Y/N. My name is Kaminari Denki, at your service"

He bows and you laugh. He stands up, looking very pleased with himself. Hitoshi shakes his head and smirks.

"Wow, real smooth Kami," He says "Already flirting with the new kid, you must be on your A-game today"

Kaminari looks offended.

"I was not! Trust me, you would now if I was flirting with you" He says, looking Hitoshi up and down with a wink "Anyway, nice to meet up Y/N. You're always welcome to sit with me and the Bakusquad!"

As he walks away, you notice Hitoshi staring at him, with a slight blush to his face.

"Ooooh" You sing, poking his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up" He says with a scowl.

You smirk to yourself, seeing, clear as day, that your best friend has a crush on the loud blonde, who is called Kaminari Denki. The bell sounds, indicating the end of homeroom. You stand up and look over too Hitoshi, who is still looking grumpy. You smile. Same old Shinsou Hitoshi. You turn to walk out of the room, but come face to face with a tall, spilt-coloured hair boy, with a scar on the right of his face. An incredibly attractive tall, spilt-coloured hair boy, with a scar on the right of his face. You recognise him immediately. Shouto Todoroki, the guy who was sitting in front of you all homeroom, yet is now deciding to stare at you intensely. Your face goes red and your brain starts telling you leave. Now. So, with your pounding heart, you politely say

"Excuse me"

And walk right pass him and out of the door.


	2. Kachow!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the Dekusquad and has their first proper interaction with Mr Todoroki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend named this chapter. It has nothing to do with the story.... yet. tehe
> 
> I am friend and I say GUNDAM TANAKA!!!!  
> -Friend
> 
> Also, sorry for the wait lol. I lost motivation.

The next two lesson go in a flash, the lesson being normal school lessons. Therefore, they were boring as normal classes. Recess came and you follow Hitoshi to the cafeteria.

"Hitoshi?" You say, "Where are we going to sit?"

"Well, it's Monday, so that means we sit with the Dekusquad" He replies.

"What, do you have a schedule or something?"

"I do actually" Hitoshi replies "Monday and Wednesday, I sit with the Dekusquad and Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, I sit with the Bakusquad"

"Oh, ok then" You say "I still find it weird that there are names for different squad, especially since they're named after people in the class"

"I know, it's weird at first but you get used to it in the end" Hitoshi says "Now, stop trying to delay meeting the Dekusquad and hurry up"

You punch Hitoshi lightly on the arm. He's right though, you have been delaying meeting them. Simply because of the rather awkward encounter with Todoroki in homeroom. You and Hitoshi walk over to the Dekusquads table and they look like a bunch of good-natured people. A boy with fluffy green hair and freckles watches you approach. He stands up as you get to the table.

"Hello Y/N! It's lovely to meet you! "He says with a bright smile "My name is Izuku Midoriya"

You look confused and tilt your head slightly to the side.

"Oh! But Hitoshi told me that your name was Deku?' You say

Deku's face turns red and Hitoshi snickers.

"Well, that's just a nickname, not my actual name" He says shyly

Now it's your turn for your face to turn red.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't realise!" You stammer

"No, no, it's ok. You can call me Deku, I don't mind" Deku laughs, his eyes bright

You smile with thanks. You shoot a look at Hitoshi that indicates 'sleep with one eye open tonight'. He just grins and goes to sit down. You follow him and almost immediately regret doing so. Sitting directly in front of you, is Todoroki. 

_'_ _Shit'_ You think

Before you get to say anything, a cute girl with a brown bob starts talking to you.

"Hiya! My name is Ochako Uraraka, it's lovely to finally meet you!" She says

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. You can call me Tsu" Says a frog looking girl.

"I am Tenya Iida, class 1A's class representative" A boy with glasses stays, swinging his hand in a chopping motion.

"And I'm Shoto Todoroki" Todoroki says, giving you a small smile.

"Nice to meet you all! Hitoshi talks about you guys all the time" You say smiling.

After a few minutes of friendly conversation, everyone settles into their own conversations, leaving you to your food and own thoughts. You stare to drift into one of your favourite daydreams and don't notice Todoroki trying to talk to you.

"Y/N....Y/N...Y/N?!" Todoroki says, gently tapping your arm.

"Huh? What sorry, Todoroki, what's up?" You say, snapping out of your daydream

"I just wanted to say sorry for making you uncomfortable this morning, I didn't realise I was staring until after you walked away"

You laugh, shaking your head

"It's fine, I'm sorry that I walked away so suddenly"

"I was just...curious" He says with a smile

"About what?" You ask

"Well, if you don't mind me asking... are you adopted?" 

You hesitate, startled by the question.

"Yes, actually. Could you tell?" 

"Well, yeah kind of but I didn't know for sure, so I just kind of stared at you, trying to figure it out" He says awkwardly

"Huh, well now you know!" You say, smiling at him

He smiles back and the bell sounds, meaning the end of recess. You stand up and start to walk away from class, thinking about your conversation with Todoroki. He was..... nicer than anticipated, that's for sure. As you walk to class, yet again caught up in your own thoughts, you don't notice Todoroki staring at the back of your head, with a smile on his face.


	3. Shadows and Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero training!! Y/N finally gets to reveal their awesome cool quirk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's me again! Hiya, thanks for reading this. I'm meant to be doing homework right now lol.  
> Also, in this chapter I mention your hero costume. I don't want to think of one myself, so I'll leave it up to you to think of one that makes you the most comfortable.

The last class of the day..... hero training. The class you've been ever so anxious to do. People were often scared of your quirk, you got bullied a lot for it as a kid. That being another reason you and Hitoshi became such good friends. People called his quirk "villainous" as well. You walk toward the training area, carrying your hero costume under your arm. You haven't seen it yet, you wanted to surprise yourself.

"Y/N, I'm going to go get into my hero costume, the bathrooms are over-there" Hitoshi points done the hallway "I know you feel uncomfortable changing in front of other people, so you can just change in there"

You smile your thanks. He knows you too well. You walk to the bathroom and get changed.

* * *

_"Wow, I didn't think walking in front of everyone in a hero costume would be so stressful"_ You think, walking out to where you class waits.

The class stares at you. Feeling self-conscious, you cross your arms over your chest and walk toward Hitoshi.

"OK, BUT POP OFF SIS" Calls Ashido, clearly trying to hype you up.

"THANK YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE ACTUAL GOD ON THIS EARTH AS WELL" You call back, grinning ear to ear.

Ashido laughs and takes a bow.

"Did you choose this costume or did someone else?" Hitoshi says, raising an eyebrow

"Someone else" You reply

"I thought so, you don't have enough style to think of that masterpiece" He says, glancing you up and down.

You kick him in the shins, causing him to cringe in pain. 

"Ok 1A, listen up" says a voice

You turn to see All might walking to the front of the class, his skeleton figure kind of freaking you out.

"Today, we are going to be fighting robots! Not robots like the ones in the entrance examine" All might says "These robots are designed to get fight harder the more you fight them, so you better win fast, or you're going to find yourself in a sticky situation"

You look behind him and sure enough, 30 robot people are standing in a row. Deku puts up his hand.

"All might, when you mean win, do you mean capture or destroy?"

"I hope he means destroy" Bakugou says, setting off small explosions in his hand.

"Yes, young Bakugou, I do mean destroy" All might replies "Although, in a real fight, try not to destroy the villain. Aim to capture"

You smirk to yourself, knowing how easy this will be for you.

"Now, who to go first?" All might looks around and his eyes land on you" Ah! Aizawa's kid, perfect. Would you like to go first?"

Suddenly, the idea of fighting in front of the former #1 hero and your entire class, seems like a bad idea.

"Ummmm ok, I guess" You say, walking to the front of the class.

The robots kick into life, one of them walking into the battle zone with you, and the rest sitting on the side-lines.

_"Here we go"_ You think

You get into your fighting stance, fists raised, even though you know you won't need to punch your way out of this.

* * *

The robot comes at you fast, faster than anticipated. It runs headfirst at you, causing you to jump out of the way.

_"Thank god for quick reflexes"_ You think

You switch on your quirk, quickly dragging the shadows from around the room and harassing them to your will. All you need is an opening. One that will allow your shadows to grab the robot and rip it to shreds. It runs at you again, this time raising a fist to punch. you could just duck and grab it like that but...

_"My lovely class deserves a show, don't they?"_

When the robot is barely 10cm from your face, you jump up, flipping forwards and grabbing the bot's arm in the process. You can hear lots of gasps from your classmates, and Hitoshi muttering "show off". You land, flinging the bot over your head and seeing it land in a lump on the floor in front of you. It stays down for a milli-second to long. 

"There's that lovely opening I've been waiting for" You say out loud.

Your shadows grab the robot by its limbs and pull. The robot explodes in a shower of part. You take a deep-breath and let go of your control on the shadows, letting them go back to their original place. A few seconds later you hear applause coming from behind you. You turn and see your entire class clapping (minus Bakugou). You make eye-contact with Todoroki, who's face is in a look of surprise. You grin at him. After a few seconds, he smiles back, bigger than you thought he would.


End file.
